starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Consul
A new order, the Consul are designed to be political advisers for Breim within the other herds. Consul is considered a limited rank and are subject to SA's monthly Activity Check. Overview Representatives of Breim, these horses are the ambassadors who live outside the safety of Sirith in order to protect the rights of any Breim horse that travels to another herd; wither that be for business or trade. They are also ambassadors, meant to speak on behalf of the High King during diplomatic situations. The Consul is not a job that any Breim horse covets, being that they must live outside the safety of their beloved herd. It is a position most often given to those in the Royal Family or close friends of the Royal Family, and is considered a duty among all else. No horse born outside of Sirith is allowed to take this position, likewise one must be at least 30 years of age before given consideration. Consul's are highly admired in Breim, often considered courageous and loyal for accepting such an unwanted task. Those that do make it into the rank are compensated greatly and may often receive gifts from the Royal's themselves. Message by bird is the Consul's preferred method of communication, as it is quicker and more accurate than message by horse. While a consul is away, they are expected to uphold the respectability of the Breim herd and those that fail to do so will be reprimanded quickly. Since Consul's are a fairly recent addition to the herd, there is little in the way of pre-education. Breim knows only what other herd's or vagabonds have brought to them, leaving many new Consul's in for a culture shock upon arrival into their new homes. The requirements for becoming a Consul are as follows: * Must be 30 or older * No major or recent criminal history * Must be Breimian by birth * Must have completed their general schooling Current Consul: * Aodh -Unavailabledue to political reasons * Talori - Unavailable due to political reasons * War Forged - Open * Serora - Open Rank Levels * 25 AP| The world above is bright and wide, far beyond the lore’s Breim wove in your young ears. Nothing could have prepared you for these moments in your new host herd but you have taken to your duties with pride and determination. Despite this, the unknown gives you the edge you need to be quick witted as you stay in constant observance of these new surroundings. Receive a rank 1 talent early. * 50 AP| Being far from home can be hard on any equine, especially when you have seeped yourself in a new culture. To help ease your transition, home has sent you a gift. Receive a gilded bridle for free from the shop. * 75 AP| The ways of your host herd have become set in your life, allowing you to move about their world with ease. It has taken some time, given the closed off world you come from, but it has all been worth it. You have become settled within these equine you now dare to call your friends. +15 SP to Cunning or Vitality * 100 AP| '''As a gift for your services, King Hajime has sent you a familiar to allow for quick and efficient messaging. A familiar can also serve as a great companion to those far from home. Receive a '''Breimian Mythical Familiar for free with an open familiar spot. Consuls in Recent History Category:Ranks Category:Breim